wii_u_3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Nintendo 3DS
'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS '''is an upcoming fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series and the first game in the series to be released for a handheld system. The game was first shown at E3 2013. The Wii U version has a more detailed art style, due the better hardware and the 3DS version has a cartoonish art style. Sakurai has announced that tripping is gone, also other features includes the speed being faster than in ''Brawl. Relese dates are: 3DS Summer 2014 Wii U Winter 2014. Story Sakurai said that there is going to be a story mode, but not like the Subspace Emissary story mode from Brawl. He posted a screenshot on Miiverse teasing the story mode. On 04/08/14, Sakurai revealed that the story mode is actually the "Smash Run", only available for 3DS. Characters Both versions share the same character roster. Mario series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Rosalina & Luma Donkey Kong series *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Yoshi's Island series *Yoshi Zelda series *Link *Zelda *Toon Link *Sheik Metroid series *Samus *Zero Suit Samus Kirby series *Kirby *King Dedede Star Fox series *Fox Pokémon series *Pikachu *Lucario *Charizard *Greninja Fire Emblem series *Marth Kid Icarus series *Pit Pikmin series *Olimar Sonic series *Sonic the Hedgehog Mega Man series *Mega Man Animal Crossing series *Villager Wii Fit series *Wii Fit Trainers Punch Out!! series *Little Mac Special Attacks We'll add soon, but now, I'll show some characters new movesets. Luigi *Poltergust 5000 (Final Smash) Rosalina & Luma *Luma Shot (Neutral) *Star Bits (Side) *Launch Star (Up) *Gravitational Pull (Down) *Power Star (Final Smash) Little Mac *Straight Lunge (Neutral) *Jolt Haymaker (Side) *Rising Uppercut (Up) *Slip Counter (Down) *Giga Mac (Final Smash) Villager *Pocket (Neutral) *Lloid Rocket (Side) *Balloon Trip (Up) *Timber (Down) *Dream Home (Final Smash) Mega Man *Metal Blade (Neutral) *Crash Bomber (Side) *Rush Coil (Up) *Leaf Shield (Down) *Unnamed Final Smash Wii Fit Trainers *Sun Salutation (Neutral) *Deep Breathing (Down) Pit *Three Sacret Treasures (Final Smash) Kirby *Ultra Sword (Final Smash) Dedede *Gordo Throw (Side) Custom Move Sets On this Super Smash Bros., you're able to customize characters move sets, according to the Super Smash Brothers Direct. Stages Each version has different stages, the Wii U version has stages from console games and the Nintendo 3DS version has stages from handheld games. Both Versions *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros.) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.) Nintendo 3DS Stages *3D Land (Mario) *Rainbow Road (Mario) *Gerudo Valley (Zelda) *Spirit Train (Zelda) *Arena Ferox (Fire Emblem) *Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus) *Living Room (Nintendogs) *Find Mii (Find Mii II) *Tortimer Island (Animal Crossing) *Prism Tower (Pokémon) *Balloon Fight (Balloon Fight) *Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong) *Unknown grassy stage (possibly from Donkey Kong Country Returns) (???) Wii U Stages *Mario Galaxy (Mario) *Skyloft (Zelda) *Pyrosphere (Metroid) *Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus) *Garden of Hope (Pikmin) *Town and City (Animal Crossing) *Boxing Ring (Punch Out!!) *Halberd (Kirby) *Wii Fit Studio (Wii Fit) *Windy Hill (Sonic) *Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man) *Pilot Wings (Pilotwings Resort) Items *Beam Sword *Bumper *Smart Bomb *Motion-Sensor Bomb *POW Block *Beetle *Fire Bar *Back Shield *Bombchu *Fairy Bottle *Ore Club *X Bomb *Hocotate Bomb *Rocket Belt *Steel Diver *Fire Flower *Smash Ball *Super Mushroom *Green Shell *Ray Gun Differences in between Wii U and 3DS So far, the main differences in between the two games are the stages, the ones on the Wii U are more based on previous Home council games. The ones on the 3DS are based on handhelds. The graphics are different, the ones on the 3DS have a thick, black outline, so that you can see them better at a far away view. Also, 3DS has a mode named "Smash Run", where players run through a course, and fight at the end after gaining power-ups. Online Mode The online multiplayer mode is back in the new game of Super Smash Bros. series., And you can battle with your favorite characters against fighters around the world in both the version of Wii U as in the 3DS version. This time, however, we will have two different sub-modes, "For Fun" and "For Glory", which have different rules if you are battling against friends online. In "For Fun" stages are random (without Final Destination), all items will be available, and only the victories will be logged. In "For Glory", you can only play in arenas Final Destination, you can not use items, 1 on 1 battles are released, and both victories and defeats are recorded. When playing against friends online, players can customize items, stages and rules at will. Temporary Bans *Starting and not playing *Relentless targeting of an individual *Repeated self-destructs *Frequent dropping *Cheats *Baseless reporting Global Smash Power "Global Smash Power" it's a special feature on Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. When the player (represented by your Mii) gets a certain number of highscores, you will outscore someone. Assist Trophies *Andross (Star Fox) *Devil *Knuckle Joe (Kirby) *Saki Amamiya *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Nintendog (Nintendogs) *Waluigi (WarioWare) *Dr. Wright *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Ashley (WarioWare) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Chain Chomp (Super Mario) *Isabelle (Animal Crossing) *Elec Man (Mega Man) *Color TV-Game 15 *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) Pokéball/Masterball *Arceus *Meowth *Electrode *Eevee *Staryu *Metagross *Fennekin *Meloetta *Gogoat *Entei *Deoxys *Palkia *Kyurem *Victini *Keldeo *Xerneas *Dendenne Gallery SSB4Mario.png|Mario. SSB4Luigi.png|Luigi. SSB4Peach.png|Peach. SSB4Bowser.png|Bowser. SSB4DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong. SSB4Zelda.png|Zelda. SSB4Link.png|Link. SSB4Fox.png|Fox. SSB4Pikachu.png|Pikachu. SSB4KingDedede.png|King Dedede. SSB4Kirby.png|Kirby. SSB4Olimar.png|Olimar. SSB4Lucario.png|Lucario. SSB4Marth.png|Marth. SSB4ToonLink.png|Toon Link. SSB4MegaMan.png|Mega Man. SSB4Rosalina.png|Rosalina. SSB4Villager.png|Villager. SSB4WiiFitTrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4Samus.png|Samus. SSB4Pit.png|Pit. LittleMac.png|Little Mac Category:Wii U Games Category:Games developed by Namco Bandai Category:Games developed by Sora Ltd. Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Upcoming Games Category:2014 Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fightning Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pizza